Our Bench
by dawneh
Summary: Mac and Caroline finally get together


Caroline stood in the doorway watching as Mac carefully scrubbed his hands in preparation to go into surgery.

She sighed to herself at so many thoughts of what could have been.

Mac, possibly sensing that someone was behind him, turned to Caroline and smiled. One of **those** smiles, guaranteed to turn her legs to jelly and make her heart race.

"You joining us today Caroline?" Mac's voice was gentle and inviting.

Caroline half nodded before joining him at the sink.

The operation went well with no complications, unless of course you counted Guy's many and varied attempts to disrupt proceedings. Despite how often Mac and Caroline bemoaned being stuck with Guy as their anaesthetist; and their complaints at his childish behaviour, they both would admit, though not necessarily to his face, that theatre was a much better environment with Guy as a part of it. On the few occasions they had to operate without Guy the surgery had seemed that much harder, seemed to take that much longer.

Caroline left the hospital in search of some fresh air and a little time to herself. Walking through the grounds on such a beautifully sunny day would normally lift her spirits, but not today. Without any conscious decision Caroline found herself at the bench. "Our bench" is how she thought of it.

She sat down slowly putting her hand to her side, the side that only a short time ago Mac had been sitting.

Caroline ran her hands across the wooden slats of the bench, tears pricking at her eyes as she recalled that day. Mac had playfully linked her fingers with his, looking deeply into her eyes, and then he said those words, "I'm not coming if it's not rude". The look in his eyes, the recognition of what they had before, the memory of how he had felt. Then he had leant in, a hairs breadth away from her, a second from a kiss, and there **she** was, Holly, just in time to ruin everything.

For a while it had seemed that things would be OK. Mac had still wanted her; he was vehement that he had no love left for Holly. And then, if she had needed any more convincing he kissed her. REALLY kissed her.

It was a kiss the like of which she had never known. His arms around her, his mouth hot and urgent, this was finally IT; the girl had got her man.

And then HOLLY. As if her turning up had not been bad enough, she now presents a child. Mac's child. And Caroline had known that he was lost.

Caroline closed her eyes, tilting her face to the sun, holding back the tears that threatened to escape; if she started she might never be able to stop.

A few minutes passed before a shadow blocked the sun from Caroline's face. She opened her eyes ready to complain, to tell the inconsiderate person to get out of her way. The words died on Caroline's lips as she saw Mac standing over her.

For a second he just stood there, looking at her. His eyes burning into her with a strange intensity.

Finally he moved to sit next to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm sorry", Mac's voice was quiet.

"For what?"

"All of it... everything… it just all got such a mess… I…" Mac shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts.

"Caroline… I…" Mac took hold of her hands, gripping them tightly, his own hands trembling slightly, "I love you… anything else, we can work out."

"Mackenzie?" Caroline was afraid to ask, afraid to break this strange magic, but she had to know, she couldn't bear to give in now only to have her heart trampled on again.

Mac fingers tightened around hers. "I can still be his father, it doesn't mean I have to lose you in the process… does it?"

"And Holly…?"

"She's always gonna be around. She's the mother of my child. But that's ALL she is… all she ever will be."

Caroline bit her lip, it sounded so easy, Mac continued to stare at her, his eyes pleading for another chance.

"I love you." Three simple words, but from Mac's lips they were enough to change the world.

"I love you too."

Mac's face broke into a huge smile, before he leant forward to pull Caroline into an embrace. His mouth was soft against hers, but hot, hungry with desire, and Caroline returned that desire ten-fold.

As they pulled apart from the kiss Caroline couldn't stop herself from looking around nervously.

"What's wrong?" Mac laughed.

"I'm just looking for the next disaster, we've made it this far before."

"Not this time," he assured her, "This time we succeed!"

"You sure?" Caroline still wasn't convinced. "You don't have somewhere you need to be, something that needs doing, someone who can get in the way?"

Mac laughed again, but at the same time he understood her worries, there always WAS something that managed to get in the way, there was only one solution.

Mac got to his feet, pulling Caroline after him.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You're finished for the day right?" Caroline nodded, "In which case, we're going back to my gaff." Mac leaned forward and breathed hotly into Caroline's ear, "And I promise you, it's gonna get rude!"

The door to Mac's flat had barely closed behind them before Mac had Caroline pressed against it. He has waited too long, he couldn't wait any longer. His mouth devoured her hungrily, his tongue plunging into her mouth, his teeth playfully nipping at her throat, whilst his hands fought with the buttons on her blouse.

Finally freed Caroline's top fell to the floor, followed in quick succession by her bra. Mac's mouth tracing the journey of his hands, this tongue trailing down her throat, across her breasts. Caroline gasped as bit lightly on one nipple before sucking it deeply into his mouth.

Caroline shivered as Mac's hands continued down her body, easily releasing the fasten to her trousers, pushing them, together with her underwear, quickly to the floor.

Caroline kicked of her shoes to allow the last of her clothing to be thrown to the side.

Mac's hands ran along her thighs, his mouth running kisses where his hands had just been.

Caroline cried out in pleasure as, without warning, Mac's tongue brushed against her clit. Caroline sank her fingers into Mac's hair as he began to lick and suck at that most sensitive spot.

Within minutes Mac's skilful tongue caused Caroline to throw back her head in abandon as her body shook with the full force of her climax. As the orgasm subsided Caroline's legs buckled beneath her and Mac gently helped her to the floor, taking a moment to fling his clothes to join Caroline's.

Caroline wrapped her arms around Mac as he lowered himself on top of her, his eyes sparkled with love and desire as his mouth sought out hers again.

Caroline pulled him closer, raising her hips to meet him. She gasped, gripping him tighter as she felt him slid easily into her. A low moan rumbled in Mac's throat as he entered her, moving slowly in deeper and deeper, savouring every inch of her.

Caroline's legs wrapped around him as they began a slow gentle rhythm, raising her hips to meet each hot thrust, their long pent up desire taking over completely.

As Mac heard Caroline's moans getting louder, her breathing getting heavier, he thrust faster, harder, pushing her once again over the edge, she cried out his name her fingers grabbing at his back, her teeth sank into his shoulder as her body shook once again with this passionate release of desire.

Just as Caroline's orgasm came to a shaking end Mac could hold on no longer and he too cried out as he thrust himself as deeply as he could, climaxing hotly inside her.

They both lay back on the floor gasping for air, their fingers entwined in an unconscious effort not to let go of each other just yet.

Before long the sweat on their bodies cooled and Caroline began to shiver. Noticing this Mac got to his feet, pulling Caroline after him. He kissed her once more before leading her into the bedroom, and underneath the warm welcoming duvet.

Mac and Caroline allowed the warmth to caress them, lying close to each other, the immediate desire sated they now had all night to explore each other.

Mac pulled Caroline close to him, covering her again with kisses, she couldn't help but notice the start of another erection, it was going to be a good night.


End file.
